The present invention disclosed herein relates to a resistive memory device and a writing method thereof.
Resistive memories, which have recently sparked much interest on the next generation technology of nonvolatile memories, are regarded as capable of replacing flash memories. The resistive memory can be made through a nonvolatile memory technique, in which data is written by applying an electrical signal to a resistive material of film in a memory cell and varying resistance of the resistive material.